gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Quizmaster1995
I only change it back to the way it was before but left in a few of your own changes because I really hate overhauled pages like this. Plus I fear that you have done too much for any generic game show wiki available. That's what makes me nervous about you. And I hope you're not doing this for those silly badges either.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) One more thing, you're not Brandon Devers by any chance. Are you?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:21, February 17, 2017 (UTC) SLOW DOWN/NO PROGRESSIONS! I'm beginning to think that what you are editing or how you are editing is not the problem (even though I still believe it is), it is progression. Just like Briguy52748 in June, you are suffering from progression. And it naturally has to stop! In case you don't know what I mean, in The Lorax (the cartoon not the movie), The Onceler's Thneed business went on a fast pace level in terms of progression and naturally, The Lorax wants this to stop. Well today, I feel like The Lorax and you are The Onceler. That is why I messaged you today. Again, nothing to do with what information you put in, but still you need to stop.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:42, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Didn't you read my latest blog?!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:06, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Dealer's Choice Games How did you know about those other games featured on Dealer's Choice?William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:03, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hey Do you know of any episodes of Go For It! TV that exist on the trading circuit? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 20:05, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Take a Breather! Before you lose it, I want you to know that this is not because we don't want you here anymore, it's just simply that I feel that you need a break from editing. Besides, all you've been doing lately is flooding up the recent changes page with your progress. But rest assured that I am making this as easy as possible. So be a pal and take a breather. Okay?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:12, April 14, 2019 (UTC) How are you able to edit on the game show wiki again? I thought you were blocked. (() 18:28, April 15, 2019 (UTC)) Untitled Pay GSAF no mind! He just wrote those comments for two reasons: 1. He had Steve Harvey on his mind, and 2. If there's one thing I and other users here don't tolerate nor allow, is disrespecting the current generation and having no faith in them or the general public. I outta know, because there is a subpage on his talk page about a picture that was here targeting Steve Harvey and boy was it bad! Pictures like that as well as opinions like that ones he made to you will not be tolerated around here or anyplace else. That's why I deleted them. So I suggest that we stick to the topic at hand. FYI, I don't officially have any ideas yet but I will keep you posted.----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:48, September 7, 2019 (UTC)